1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a closed motor/transmission unit, especially for an electric/motor-driven motor vehicle window lifter, with a motor and a transmission housing mutually tightened (or braced) against each other by the interposition of a seal and electric supply lines brought in through a sealed motor housing opening at an end face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known motor/transmission unit, a plastic brush support plate with an integral radial feed-through plug is provided, which protrudes from the motor housing opening. Flat contacts are molded into the feed-through. The inner ends of the contacts are secured to lines connected to the carbon brushes. The outer ends of the contacts are soldered to the external supply lines. For insulation purposes, external plugs are used as separate covering caps between the two housing of the motor and the transmission. A seal punched out of a hard material is interposed before the housings. The feed-through, finally, is sealed by a "creeping" sealant, such as silicone, against the motor housing.